geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
UserMatt18
UserMatt18 '''(formerly '''UserMatt '''and '''LRMT18) is a popular Italian player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He creates levels with animations and sometimes uses a rather colorful and intricate design in his levels. He is the creator of Rivals and Party Dance, both of which are demon levels, along with 600 Years (which was made for one of Viprin's 1.9 Creator Contests). UserMatt18 reached 2nd place in Creepy Dash's creator contest with CoreBreaker, his first core themed level that has a sequel called RealistikCore. He has many epic-rated levels and he was the first one to get it on his level Flock, a collaboration with Underlings. Levels Unrated Levels * Redux Auto Levels * Boss Mode (starred) * Eighto (featured) Normal Levels * Gravity (starred) Hard Levels * Beginning of Red (featured) - A collaboration with Defectum. * Beyond (featured) * Cinema (starred) * Evolution of Colour (featured) * Final Mission (featured) - A collaboration with NatDak. * Fracture (featured) * Galaxy Reactor (featured) * Highscore (starred) - His first level ever created. * Insomnia Life (featured) - A collaboration with BaMbiNo. * Kortex Kasm (featured) - A collaboration with Oxplit. * Menace (featured) * Midnight City (starred) * Release (featured) - A collaboration with MrLorenzo. * Variant (featured) Harder Levels * 600 Years (featured) - His entry into Viprin's Creator Contest. * Allure (featured) - a collaboration with RLOL. * Beyond II (epic) - Daily Level #470. * Bird of Prey (featured) * Bird of Prey II (epic) - The sequel to his first featured level, Bird of Prey. it is also Daily Level #457. * Caffine Mastiah (epic) - His first 2.1 level ever created. It is also Daily Level #85. * Climax (featured) - A collaboration with Echonox. * CoreBreaker (featured) - His first core-themed level ever created. * Distant (featured) - A collaboration with iAres. It is his second entry into Darnoc's 4th Creator Contest. * EndGame (featured) - A collaboration with IGForcer99. * Envision (epic) - A collaboration with PotatoBaby and Pix3lest. It is also Daily Level #269. * Fire Aura (starred) - His entry into Rek3dge's Creator Contest. * Freedom (featured) - A collaboration with SuperNovaX100. * Ginseng (featured) - His first 2.0 level ever created. * Glory (starred) - A collaboration with Glory7031. * Heaven Party (featured) - A collaboration with Peareater. * Jet Set (featured) - A collaboration with Skitten. It is his entry into Enlex's Creator Contest. * LoaD (featured) - A collaboration with Lumpy. * Midnight (featured) - A collaboration with Tec. * Milky Ways (featured) * Moment of Truth (featured) - A collaboration with MoonSpark. * Sequence (featured) - A collaboration with Terron. * Simple Sun (featured) - Daily Level #29. * Sound of Infinity (featured) - His entry into Rockstr99's Creator Contest. * Sourcream Maze (featured) - A collaboration with El3ctro1507. It is his second entry into Darnoc's 4th Creator Contest. * Spirit of Dragon (featured) - A collaboration with Skitten. * Starship showdown (featured) - A collaboration with MrLorenzo. It is his entry into Darnoc's 4th Creator Contest. * Team A (featured) - A collaboration with Schady. * Team B (featured) - A collaboration with Schady. It is the sequel to Team A. * Time Lapse (featured) * Tokyo Dash (featured) * Windfall (starred) - A collaboration with Glory7031. Insane Levels * Authority (epic) - A collaboration with Chromatik. * Burst of Chaos (featured) - A collaboration with ThrioNico. It is dedicated to Cyanox. * Changing (featured) * Citrus (featured) - A collaboration with Lemons. * Cosmic Brownie (epic) - A collaboration with Creathort Ju and ImVip3r. It is also Daily Level #301. * Disposition (featured) * End of the World (featured) - A collaboration with Cycasin. It is dedicated to Cyanox and BHFusion. * Everybody Bounce (featured) - A level that is dedicated to Drallum. * Liftoff (featured) - A collaboration with Goose. * RealistikCore (featured) - A core-themed level. * Reign (featured) - A collaboration with Xtobe5. It is his entry into Darnoc's 4th Creator Contest. * Schiarendo (epic) - Daily Level #97. * Transform (featured) - A collaboration with HighScore97. It is dedicated to Technium and Fury0313 Demon Levels Medium Demons * Conspicuous (featured) * Mhanz (featured) - An Italian mega-collaboration with several creators. It was hosted by MrLorenzo and verified by Enlex. * Party Dance (featured) - A collaboration with Ferdefunky. It is his entry into Evasium and Viprin's Creator Contests. Hard Demons * Bionic Belly Button (featured) - A collaboration with Fury. It was verified by MaxiS9. * Dreams (featured) - A collaboration with RealZober. It was verified by Cyanox. * One More Thing (featured) * Popsicle (epic) - A collaboration with ImVip3r and Enzore. * Radioactive (epic) - A collaboration with Enzore, MrLorenzo, and SirZaiss. * Rivals (featured) - A collaboration with Dragoj17. It was verified by CrazyKoby. It was his entry into HyperFlame's Creator Contest, in which it got first place. * Spaghetti Cave (featured) Insane Demons * Frizzantino Vibes (epic) - His hardest level ever created. It was verified by Enlex. Trivia * He has been known to be hated by some players back in 1.9 because of him copying some featured levels. * A lot of his levels are not featured because some of the songs he uses being banned. * He participated in the 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda. * Usermatt18, DreamEater, Loogiah, LaZye, MrLorenzo, and Pennutoh are the only well-known creators in Italy. * He has mod status in-game. Category:Level creators Category:Game moderators Category:Players